New Beginnings
by dawsoncasey
Summary: My version of what should have happened during one of the scenes in "Leaving the Stations", ties into the promo for next week. There isn't enough writers out there talking about Dawson and Casey! Rated T because i don't really know where this is headed.
1. Chapter 1

At the moment I really should be studying for finals but I have way to many thoughts of Chicago fire running through my head, and the only way I can think of getting them out is by writing.

"...If you take one step forward there will not be a suspension hearing there will be a good bye party." Chief Boden said to a riled up Gabriela Dawson, who was angrily gnawing at her lower lip. She could feel Casey's eyes staring at the back of her neck, and she could only imagine what he was thinking of her. As Chief's hard glair shifted to Casey and Severide, Dawson let out a subtle breath that she had been holding in, the last few days had been hard on her, and she felt as if she was messing up over and over again.

"You two, my office, we need to talk about Mills." Chief said in a grumbling voice. Dawson turned, and shared a concerned look with Casey, as he paused against Chief's order. He was worried about her. Even from the hall where he had been walking with Severide he had felt the tension coming from the room, Chief was angry, and most likely for a good reason. Casey didn't understand what had been up with Dawson lately, she was constantly being reprimanded by Chief, and the suspension had been a close call to what could have turned out as being serious consequences. He felt a little guilty, something had clearly been going on with her life, and he had been more bothered about himself to take notice. He looked her in the eyes, and when she nodded at him reassuringly he turned and fallowed behind Severide into the close door office.

Once the two where out of ear shot Chief turned back to Dawson and Shay, who where exchanging worried glances at the mention of Mills. Looking at Dawson Chief said,

"Go home for the rest of the shift, I can't afford to have someone emotional in the field. Get some good hardy rest, me or Shay will call you if anything comes up. Shay, I will call up for a backup paramedic to ride with you for the rest of the day." Dawson opened her mouth to protest, but was shut up after receiving a firm glare from Chief.

"Don't push it. I was considering making you take off the rest of the week."

With a huff Dawson turned and stalked off to the locker room after being waved off by the chief, Shays eyes fallowing her away with concern as her and Chief shared a few words. Dawson reached her locked and yanked it open, pulling out bundles of clothes she could change into. She was angry, hell, she was pissed. She had gotten this job to do what was right, and the last few weeks she had felt that she had been, but kept being punished for it. She grabbed the cheep whiskey that she kept hidden in the back of her locker, for a bad day. She qualified this as bad enough. She broke the seal and twisted off the top, immediately taking a swig. She didn't normally result to such drastic measures, but she was in the heat of the moment. Twisting back on the top Dawson put the bottle on the edge of her locker, untangling her white flowy tank top from the pile. Not worrying about modesty she stripped off her tight fitting uniform and slipping on the tank top over her black bra. She fiddled with her, hair, thinking about what she would do now that she had the next few hours free, while taking another swig of her whiskey. She settled on the idea of going down to the gym and hitting a few punching bags, and then heading over to Pete's to see if she could get drunk, forget about her day, and have some fun. She put the pungent drink in the back of her locker again and closed up, swinging her bag over her shoulder. She turned around right when Casey walked in.


	2. The Bar

"Where you going?" Casey asked with genuine curiosity in his voice. He inhaled a breath, and wondered why he smelled the horrible alcohol him and Dawson bought together the year before.

"Chief told me I should get outta here, that I was to emotional to be working."

"Where you gonna go?"

"Probably going to go hit a few at the gym and them head over to Pete's later." Dawson said casually, trying not to look Casey in the eye.

"Well when my shift is over I might see you there. Don't do anything stupid without me." Those little words tugged at Dawson's heart strings, but she pushed it aside.

"Kay." she said, acting unusually quiet. She walked by Casey brushing shoulders briefly. He grabbed her arm and she swung around stopping surprisingly close to him. He looked down at her,

"Are you ok?"

"Ya, I will be fine." She said looking up at him. She looked down, punched him friendly in the shoulder, turned, and walked strongly out the door. He looked after her, watching carefully till she left his view. He turned back to the locker, and promised to himself that he would go by Pete's later and check on her. Right then and there the bell alarm went off, and the woman announcer came on, stringing out an address and Ambulance 61, truck 81 and squad. He let out a sign as he grabbed what he needed and headed towards the front.

Dawson was settled in front of the bar on her 4rd shot. She had just gotten back from the gym, and was more angry then before. She had thrown punches left and right, so many that bruises had begun to form on her knuckles. Downing her drinks was fun, and she had begun to attract the attention of some cute guys in the corner. She glanced up at the blurry clock on the wall in front of her, noticing that Casey's shift would be ending in a half-an-hour.

One of the guys walked up to her and offered to buy her next drink, as he pulled a bar stool up. After ten minutes of talking and alcohol consumption the other guys joined her, and soon enough she was surrounded by four guys as she ranted on about her job. Things had became increasingly unclear as the world began to swim around her. She noticed the guys looking at her chest, and felt some of their hands getting a little more brave, but she was too out of it to care. One of them asked why she was here, and Dawson immediately went off about the abused girl. She rambled on, downing more drinks, her word stringing together, she began dropping off sentences. Then, a familiar face stepped into view. A cute blonde guy walked up, shared a few works with her buddies, and they vanished.

"Gabriela, what are you doing?"

"i don't knooooowww..."

"How many drinks have you had?"

"Welll... A lottt. They took-took my keys. I want them back." Dawson said stuttering. She motioned to reach over the bar and grab the bartender, but Casey grabbed her arms just in time, picking her up and moving towards the door. He wrapped his arms around her waist, supporting her weight. She smelled of lilac's, medicine, and booze. Dawson buried her head into his shoulder, and let out a little sigh. Casey planted a little kiss on her head, and brought her over to the passenger seat of his car. Suddenly she jerked away from his hold, she stumbled a little, when she had to support her own weight, but miraculously didn't fall over.

"Go awayyy Casey," She shouted, sounding out his name, "your dating Hallie..."

"Not anymore, "Casey said quietly, so Dawson could barely hear, "we ended things, she doesn't want kids." Dawson looked at him nervously, then stumbled into his arms. She gave him a little squeeze, then sat down in the passenger seat and blacked out.


	3. Breakfast

Dawson opened her eyes the tiniest bit, and snuggled down into the amazingly warm comforter that seemed to be surrounding her body in the most amazing warmth. Her bed had never felt like this before, the usual hard bed frame had been replaced by memory foam, and the pillows seemed to eat her head unlike her own that had you constantly shifting to find the perfect spot among the feathers. She faintly smelled bacon and eggs, a smell that even with her skilled cooking rarely came from her kitchen. She wondered why, and resisted the urge to go back to sleep, and instead opened her eyes. She sat up abruptly, the warm blanket no longer bringing her comfort when she noticed that she was not in a room that was familiar to her. She glanced left and right quickly, and was blasted away by a horrible headache, she expected from getting drunk the night before. She let out a groan, and feel back into the pillows. She looked at the bed side table next to her, and saw a picture of someone she defiantly recognized. Right as realization set in she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in..." she said quietly, hoping who walked through the door wouldn't be who she thought.

"Good morning sleepyhead. I was about to wake you up. Our shift starts in an hour." Casey responded in a playful tone. He liked this perspective a little more then he felt that he should have. Dawson looked good in his bed in the early morning. Even with her smudged makeup and messy hair he couldn't help but smile.

" What are you smiling at? And what is that smell? Im starving!" Dawson lept out of bed, staggering a bit as her head pounded and her eyes went cloudy from the sudden movement. She looked down, and realized that she was in her clothes from yesterday, and realization hit her full force that she remembered nothing from what happened last night.

"How did I get here, what happened last night at that bar?" Dawson asked Casey in a slightly nervous tone.

"I was wondering when you would get to that. Lets talk over some bacon, eggs, and some coffee. I think you will need some extra." Dawson fallowed Casey into his kitchen, the bed room was attached to a hall, at the end was the front door. There was two other rooms attached, along with the kitchen and open dinning area. It was a cute little house, decorated with some nick-nacks and photos on the walls. It seemed sorta empty, there where missing pictures and the house seemed shifted. Right then Dawson was hit with a memory, a conversation with Casey that must have happened the night before about breaking up with Hallie. Dawson guessed that she must have moved out too. Casey walked to the stove, pulling the eggs off the burner as Dawson pulled up a bar stool. She took a moment to admire the fine man standing in front of her, he was wearing plain grey sweats and a white fitted tank top, that showed the outline of every muscle, and as Casey moved around the kitchen preparing breakfast she watched as each one flexed and his shirt ride up slowly around the hips. His hair was sexily tosalled, and he had some more stubble then the day before.

"Breakfast is served." Casey said clamming down the plates, taking Dawson out of her trance and aggravating her pounding headache. When Casey saw Dawson flinch he strolled over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out two Advil's, and dropped them in her orange juice.

"So how much do you remember from last night?" Casey asked while pulling up the bar stool next to her.

"Hmm... good question. I remember going to the gym, I remember getting these," Dawson said motioning to the bruises on her knuckles, "I remember arriving at Pete's, I had a few shots, and everything is sorta a blur from there. I remember you telling me about Hallie. I remember some guys too somewhere in there." Dawson took a few bites of egg, added some more salt, and nodded her head in approval at Casey who snorted at the relaxed tone she was using when describing her crazy night.

"Pretty good, besides the fact that I rescued you from four overly horny guys who where just trying to get laid. After that I carried you to my car, where you proceeded to hug me and pass out in the passenger seat. I then took you to my place, tucked you in and thats about it." Casey said in a relaxed tone.

"Thanks Casey, i'm glad you showed up." Dawson then glanced at the clock. Their shift would be starting in 40 minutes.

"Hey can I use your shower and borrow some clothes? I have stuff I can change into at the station." Dawson was about to open her mouth to tell Casey to forget it, that she should probably just get out of his hair.

"Ya sure, go ahead. There is towels in the bottom drawer and I can get you some clothes."

"Ok, thanks again for this, I mean it."

"Its my pleasure." Casey smiled at Dawson, they stared into each others eyes for a second, then Casey got up and walked back into the bedroom to get Dawson some clothes, she was fallowing close behind.

Casey's bathroom was nice. Light olive green walls with a tan tile shower, the counter tops where gray crushed up glass. The bathroom was surprisingly neat, no clothes where littered all over the ground and the counter top wasn't covered with globs of tooth paste like in her own bathroom. Dawson turned on the shower and began to undress. Stepping under the hot water felt amazing, she felt like she was washing off the hangover. She reached for the nearest bottle, it was Paul Mitchells lavender mint shampoo. Squeezing out some into her hands Dawson began massaging it into her scalp, and was overwhelmed with the smell of Casey. Meanwhile, Casey was bustling around the kitchen, cleaning dishes and sweeping up, trying to get rid of the imagery of Dawson in his shower.

Twenty minutes later Dawson stepped out of the shower. She slipped on her bra and underwear, and pulled over he head the shirt Casey had given her to wear. She pulled on comfortable navy blue sweats, that looked similar to Casey's. Dawson reached forward and wiped the fog of the mirror, and was surprised to read the writing on the shirt. It was from Grants Pet-shop, a little store where their team had put out a gas fire a few years before. She smiled at the memory, that had been the day that she had told Shay about her feelings for a certain lieutenant. She shrugged off the memory, and stepped out of the fog filled bathroom. She was met with the sight of a shirtless Casey. Dawson turned pinkish, embarrassed to have walked in on him changing. Casey turned around at the sound of a door opening, and he liked what he saw. Dawson was standing there, with dripping wet hair, wearing his tight fitting shirt, showing off every curve and his favorite pair of sweats. He cleared his throat,

"alright, we should probably head to the station now so you have time to change." Dawson nodded her head in agreement, and moved to grab her clothes. Casey headed for the front door with Dawson right behind him, a small smile on both of their faces.


	4. Hospital Trouble

Hey guys! Look i'm trying to update every other day, but next week might be hard for me because I have finals. For this chapter to really be understandable I sorta expaect you to know the basic story line of "Leaving the Station" and what happened with the little girl Grace (my name!) and her mother. This chapter isn't gonna have to much casey/dawson lovin' because its mostly lead up into the other chapters.

Dawson hopped out of the passenger seat of Casey's truck, feeling especially proud of herself. She had made it through the whole day without throwing herself at him, as much as she wanted to. Casey glanced down at her satisfied with himself. They walked together side by side into the station, getting looks from the rescue team who where all settled down at their regular table. They whistled at Dawson and Casey when they walked by, who exchanged irritated glances. When they walked in, Shay was leaning against the counter, a cup of coffee in her hand. When she saw the two she raised her eye brows, glancing up and down Dawson's attire. Right before she opened her mouth to ask what had happened last night, the Alarm went off.

"Ambulance 61 respiratory distress, 26 orchard street." Dawson looked at Shay, they reconised that address. Grace. Chief strolled into the room,

"Hit it, but Dawson, don't do anything stupid." She nodded in understanding, smiled at Casey and bolted out the door with Shay at her side.

They arrived on scene, the maid ushering them inside. Dawson had a pit in her stomach, she really didn't want this to turn out the same as her last abuse case.

"Grace? You ok?" now she was damn right confused.

"In here! In here!" The maid said, motioning to the kitchen. Shay looked at Dawson, hoping that what she thought might be in their wouldn't be.

Grace's mother was slumped against a chair in the kitchen, an empty bottle of Doxepin 150 milligrams scattered across the floor next to her.

"Oh god." Dawson said under her breath, a million things where running through her head. Was this her fault?

"Come on Dawson, lets get her to lakeshore." Shay said softly.

They wheeled her out of the room, passing a scared Grace.

"its going to be ok Grace." Dawson said reassuringly.

Fifteen minutes later Shay and Dawson found themselves pacing up and down the pristine halls of lakeshore hospital, with chief glaring at them from a creaky chair against the wall. Grace's mother, Nina, was on a ventilator and dialysis, the doctors where trying to clear out the Doxepin,

"We just have to wait and see." Chief said in a ruff tone.

From across the hall came a guy in a suit, who as he strode forward briskly locked eye contact with Dawson. He was wearing suit, and his face seemed familiar, he was in one of he pictures in Nina and Grace's home. He walked up to Dawson and with a firm grip grabbed her shoulder, shaking her slightly as he spoke,

"Are you Gabriela Dawson? Your the one who accused nina of poisoning our daughter?"

"Sir your wife-" Chief said, trying to intervene.

"You did this. You did this to her!" His voice lowered, and he pointed a boney finger at Dawson's face, inches away. "And I swear to god, I'm about to make your life hell." Dawson felt a shiver run down her spine. She swallowed hard. His fingers where digging into her shoulders hard, and

Chief moved forward to grab the husbands shoulders, but he moved away from Dawson, shoving her into the wall and pushed between chief and Shay, running up to Grace and grabbing her off the chair angrily. Gabriela pushed her self off the wall and into an upright position. Chief glanced at her in concern before saying,

"Gabriela, notify the unions just in case the cops want to talk to you. You need to be ready." Gabriela nodded, and shoved her hands in her pockets, hoping no one would notice the way that they where shaking.

Dawson was sitting in the locker room. She was perfectly still and quiet. She was milling over the events of the last couple of days, and Nina's husbands words where playing over and over again in her head. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice Casey come in and say something to her.

"Hey I heard what happened at the hospital. You alright?" No response. "Dawson?" Casey walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, and she must have jumped 2 feet in the air.

"God you scared me Casey!" she reached up and began rubbing her shoulder, looking at Casey nervously.


	5. Work Should Stay at Home

Yes i know i know it has been a really long time but this month has been crazy for me. my sister had a baby and i have been on full on babysitting duty and i have finals and i had to deal with Christmas! so im sorry, and to show you how sorry i am i made this one extra long... hope you enjoy! R&R

-GRACE

Casey squinted at her, a look of worry appearing across his face.

"Whats wrong with your shoulder?" Casey moved toward Dawson, and gently stroked a finger on the shoulder she was fiercely rubbing at. Dawson felt a spark of heat run up her spine from his touch.

"Nothing, Grace's father just has a very tight grip." She said grimacing slightly at the memory. Casey then got fairly curious, and tugged at the collar of Dawson's shirt, to reveal some light bruises in the shape of a skinny hand. A spark of anger went through him at the thought of that bastard doing this to her.

"What happened? He did this to you? All chief said was that Nina might not make it and you where in trouble." Casey was now sitting next to Dawson, his hands gently holding onto her upper arms, and staring at her intently. Dawson found herself having trouble not breaking down right then and there as she looked into his blue eyes and as she spoke the next few words,

"Grace's dad threatened me." Dawson put her head in her hands, letting out a long sigh. "I messed up bad Casey, I don't know what I'm going to do." casey leaned forward and carefully ran his calloused hand up and down her back.

"Your not going to let that bastard get to you, and your going to keep moving. It wasn't your fault, Nina might have been poisoning her daughter. If the husband does anything you tell me, and you can come and sleep on my couch." Dawson sat up and let out a little smile at this.

"I may take you up on that offer, thanks Casey." Dawson stood up then, knowing that if she stayed any longer she might do something stupid.

"I gotta go clean the Ambulance." She turned away from Casey, and gave him a little wave as she pushed through the door of the locker room and back into the tiled hallway. _Wow_, she thought to herself, _nice exit, real smooth_. She shook her head in annoyance at her own stupidity as she walked towards the ambulance and the moving figure of Leslie Shay.

Casey knocked on the chiefs door, tapping his foot in agitation during the seconds before chief waved him in.

"Hello Casey, what can I do for you?"

"What do I do about Dawson? Shes spooked from that guys threats." Casey asked, sitting down in the chairs in front of Chief Boden's desk.

"That guys name is Ethan Welseal, and is one of the leading donators to this departments and the police academy, so we aren't going to do anything. Before you say anything or do anything," chief said as Casey moved to protest, "this is not my call. We cant afford to loose him as a donator, and no matter what we try Dawson is not going to get out of this unscathed unless that girl tells her father that his wife was poisoning her." Casey nodded in grim understanding. He didn't like what he was hearing but he knew that chief was in a tough spot, Dawson hadn't exactly been doing Chief any favors recently.

"You don't think that Ethan would act on these threats do you chief?" Casey asked nervously. The corner of chiefs mouth lifted slightly, _of course Casey would ask that question._ Chief had seen the chemistry between the two, even if it was just the slightest glances from across the room.

"Theres always a chance, Ethan is trying to protect his family but I don't know if he would risk everything to come after Dawson. I will keep a lookout, but she knows how to take care of herself."

Casey thanked chief and stepped out of the office not feeling any better then when he had come in. He walked over to the ambulance parked out side, as he approached he heard the shuffling of boxes coming from the back. Dawson was going through the rubber gloves, throwing away the empty boxes replenishing the half empty ones.

"So what exactly did he say?" Casey for the second time that day scared the living begezus out of her, as he climbed into the back of the ambulance and went to sit across from her.

"Jesus Casey! You should really learn to knock or something." Casey smiled in amusement at her.

Dawson then registered what he had asked and furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What did who say?" She asked. Casey then internally acknowledged how cute she looked when she was confused.

"Ethan, Grace's dad." Dawson sighed at the mention of this and stayed silent for a few moments before responding.

"He said, and I quote, I swear to god, I'm about to make your life hell." Dawson then looked Casey directly in the eye, her lips puckering slightly with agitation. He felt more anger bubble up inside of himself.

"wait a second, how do you know Grace's dads name?"

"Umm well..." Casey stumbled a little, suddenly feeling a tad bit cramped in the small ambulance. "I went to Chief to ask what his plan was do deal with your situation."

"Well, what did he say?" Dawson asked suddenly, a small note of hope in her tone, her eyes shining a little bit brighter. As Casey explained what chief had said she saw the hope die away, and the only thing he wished for in that moment was that he could find a way to bring it back.

"Well thanks Casey, at least you tried." Before Casey could let out another word Dawson glanced down at her watch, and notice that her shift would be ending in about 10 minutes, just enough time for her to grab her stuff and get on home to a nice hot shower.

"Matt our shift ends in 10, I should go grab my stuff and get on home, thanks again for everything you have done for me today, I mean it." She hopped out of the ambulance with Casey right behind her. When they where both on the ground she turned and landed a quick kiss on his cheek, her action a shock to both of them. Dawson then strongly walked off, willing herself to keep moving.

"My offer still stands!" Matt yelled to her as she walked away.

"Thanks again!" She yelled back with a smile on her face.

Dawson rarely got knocks on her door. Especially at 10:30 at night. She would occasionally get a knock on the door from one of the fire crew who where to drunk to go home and would instead crash on her couch, but that was about it. So when she had just stepped out of a nice long hot shower and she got a knock on her door she was a little bit nervous. For this reason she opened her front door only a crack, a baseball raised threatening in her hand. On the stupid doormat that she and Shay had bought together during a break between shifts lay a bouquet of flowers. She hesitantly picked it up, it was made up of vibrant red Roses, so bright they where almost the color of blood, and Queen Annes Lace. She almost thought it was sweet for a moment, that maybe it was sent by Matt or Peter or someone she had saved on the job, but that idea changed when she read the only two words on the card.

Ethan Welseal.

fifteen minutes later Dawson was on Casey's doorstep wondering if she had made up her mind to fast. The card was clearly just supposed to scare her, but that was exactly what it did do. She shook her head, convincing herself that she made the right choice. She gently tapped her knuckles against the door, when no one came she began doubting anyone was there. To the right of the door there was a door bell and Dawson gathered up her confidence and rung it. When she heard running foot steps her heart jumped a little, and she was relieved when Casey pulled open the door.

"Gabby?"

"Hi Matt. Im sleeping on your couch." She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him to the other side of the door slightly, making her way inside his house where she then collapsed on his couch wondering where the night would go from there.


	6. Ex's Shouldn't Drop By

MY WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE! yay! i have just been writing like a mad woman all night, i wrote this chapter the same night as #5 but i thought i would update it later :D R&R! oh and all copywrite goes to NBC's Chicago Fire except the plot, thats all me.

"What happened." Gabby could tell that he was angry. He was yet again wearing his gray sweats but was now instead wearing a blank red t-shirt. She sifted her position on his couch, trying to not make eye contact with him.

"Nothing, I thought I would take you up on you offer, your couch always looked more comfortable than my bed." She said giving him a weary smile. Matt knelt down to the same eye hight as her while she stayed lying on the couch.

"Gabby..."

"Fine. Something did happen. Ethan sent flowers to my house." Matt let out a sigh of relief, and leaned down to rest his forehead on her own.

"Thank god. I thought it would be something bad. Like really bad." He said getting up and pouring himself a glass of water.

"how is this not bad? He knows where I live!" Gabby exclaimed squirming around on the couch to face the kitchen.

"Well we already fixed that problem. Just stay here." Matt said. He realized that he basically just asked for Gabby to live with him until this whole mess is sorted out.

"Oh no Matt. I cant impose on you for that long."

"No, its fine, I just invited you to stay, you have no excuse to say no now. So now that it is settled," Gabby moved to protest, "shh... let me continue, what do you want to do." Gabby shut her mouth, and nervously said,

"Watch a movie?"

"Sure, I have Netflix." Gabby them arranged herself in an upright position, allowing Matt to come sit next to her. They surfed through the movies, not a very wide selection, and settled on the bounty hunter, a movie Gabby had seen when it first came out and Matt had never seen. While Gabby ran to Matts bed room to steal his blankets for the movie Matt poured them some red wine and popped some popcorn. Matt handed her a glass while she draped the blanket over the two of them, and propped her feet up on the coffee table. He draped his arm over the back of the couch, catching a strand of her wavy dark brown hair. She nestled into his side, and they stayed like that the whole movie, Matt twirling the strand of hair and Gabby's head resting on his shoulder.

Matt blinked open his eyes to find himself looking up at the ceiling of his living room. He had his arms wrapped around someone, and suddenly memories of last night came flooding back. He looked down at his chest to find Gabriella Dawson draped over his body. He blinked hard, trying to make sure it wasn't some sort of dream. Somehow they had managed to tangle themselves up in the blanket and go from a innocent upright position to be lying together on the couch. Gabby was on the inside of the couch, one arm wrapped around the back of Matts neck and the other around his torso. He had one arm around her upper back and the other across his own chest and wrapped around her waist. There legs where just entangled in each other. Without letting go of his sleeping paramedic Matt glanced down at the clock on his wrist, 9:45, before he started panicking he realized today was his day off. He looked down at Gabby's calm sleeping face, it was rare he got moments when he could appreciate every part of her. Her soft dark skin was clear of any imperfection. Her eye makeup was slightly smudged, but he knew even without it she would look amazing, better. He was about to think up a plan of action to get out of this tangled up mess when his door bell rang.

_Buuuuuzz! Buuuuuzz! Buuuuuzz! _Gabby's eyes fluttered open to find herself pressed up against Matthew Casey.

"Good morning! I better get that!" He said, an edge of panic in his voice. He grabbed Gabby's hip and rotated around so he was hovering over her, centimeters from her face. She could feel him trying to get one of his legs out from under her, but she was too frozen in shock from there close proximity to try to help. Sadly soon he was up and off of her, and she snapped out of it pulling herself up to the head rest of the couch so she could look over to see who was at the front door.

Hallie.

Her heart dropped to the floor. She knew this was going to get beyond awkward.

Matt ran up to the door, and when he saw who it was he glanced over to Gabby

"How bad do I look?" He asked Gabby before reaching for the doorknob. She rolled her eyes and sunk lower down the couch. He turned the knob and swung open the door.

"Good morning Matt." Hallie said with a half smile. She glanced down at his shirt. "Is that, drool?" She asked in an accusatory tone.

"Is there someone else in this house?" She asked, with each word she got louder. Now Matt was mad. Hallie had no right to arrive on his doorstep and judge him, he had already broken things off and was moving forward.

"Hallie you must have come for a reason, what would you like?" Matt asked, trying to keep the anger out of his tone. Gabby was still cowering on the couch, she could here every word. Suddenly Matt felt a warm hand on his back, and Gabby's face appeared next to him. Her clothes where just as wrinkled as his own, and her hair was frizzy and quite out of order.

"Hey Hallie! What are you doing here?" She asked in her sweet do-no-bad tone. Hallie's eyes where like daggers, they where full of rage and where darting from Gabby to Matt.

"Wow Gabby I always knew that you where after Matt but I never thought you would go as low as this. Really Matt? I thought there was still hope for us! You know what fine! You keep screwing this whore!" Hallie was screaming at them at this point, Matt had his arm around Gabby's waist when Hallie slapped her in the face, slammed the door and ran off. Gabby stood there in shook, holding a hand to her stinging face. She blinked a few times and looked up at Matt. Then Matt grabbed her hand and pulled her in for some much needed breakfast and a chat.


End file.
